I need to speak
by I need to speak about this
Summary: I'm sorry, but with all that's happening in this fandom I need to speak out...I'll delete this later just hear me out everyone.
1. A letter to the fandom

I know I shouldn't speak out. I'm not even a supporter of OC ships as much as I once was when I first started writing fan fiction. But I need to speak out. Which is huge as I normally a very passive person. Heck I'm so scared Im using a dead account for this!

im sure many of you know about the troll/Cyberbullying notanakin speaking about these stories... For those who don't three stories (Struggle Within, Runaway, and To Burn your kingdom down) have been targeted by a troll who originally stole two and is now on a crusade to stop them.

I need to say a few things about that...To me this reminds me of an event that happened in the Star Wars Rebels fanfic group a few months ago. a writer named xEPICxBULLSEYEx(I'm sorry for bringing you into this) about things to get more attention I believe. It caused an uproar very similar to what is happening now.

To the writers affected: I love each and everyone of these stories. They are better than I could ever hope to be able to write and...Don't give up. Stay strong. I know so many people are behind you in these times. I no I don't review much and I haven't favorited some of those stories but I love them all the same.

notanakin: You've gone into cyberbullying. This...your acting like we see only the victims you've made side when you don't listen to us in our reviews. You've done plagrism and identity theft, now you are doing cyberbullying. This...This is not only ver illegal but very, very rude...Please I'm asking you nicely now. Please stop. As a former bullied person I know how this hurts, even more so when you do it online. As a writer, as a Star Wars fan, and as a former victim, I ask you to please stop.

To people telling notanakin to kill themself: Even though they are being extremely rude, telling them to die make sis no better than notanakin. We are all human, we are all Star Wars fans, we are all Fanfiction reader/writers/reviewers. Why become the bully ourselves?

To every bystander: Help the plagiarized authors stand strong, even the tiniest bit of kindness helps people stand strong when things like this happen.

To anyone else reading this: Why do we keep dvding ourselves? Are we not all one fandom? Should we not stand strong and support those affected? No matter what we think of the animated series, what we think about Disney owning Star Wars, what we think about the prequels, what we think about The Force Awakens. What we believe about Rey's ancestry one thing is clear to me. Stand together, for we are all one fandom.

May the force be with each and everyone of us.

\- Snow


	2. A letter to notanakin

Dear notanakin.

My name on the Internet is Silvia Winters, nicknamed Snow by a friend of mine when I still wrote on this account, I wrote some but I stopped for a while due to life problems and now write fanfiction under another account as I was tired with this one, I write you this for your actions.

Why exactly do these Kylo/OC ships anger you so much? I don't see you bashing on jedistormpilot(Finn/Rey/Poe), Rey/Poe or Rey/Finn stories, yet you harp and harp on Kylo being with OC's! Why does this bother you? Why do these stories say these things! Plenty of Rey/Kylo stories contain rape! Honestly go into the rated M section yourself and look! Kylo rapes Rey!

On to my next point, just because a person writes something doesn't mean they support it! In my original novel, which I mostly work on these days, I have rape, racism, sexism, child abuse, and homophobia. And I literally believe every living creature is equal. So I don't agree with any of things previously listed, but I still wrote about them.

Also, author to author. How would YOU feel if someone stole your Kylo/Rey fanfic, whined about how the ship was stupid, steal your identity, and then everything someone reviewed made an offensive parody of it? And cyberbullyed you in general?

Now if you wonder why those sound familiar it's because this is what YOU ARE DOING! How you felt in the way I described it up above is how those authors feel.

Once again as an author, Star Wars fan, fellow Kylo Ren and Rey shipper(even though it's probably a twisted cousin romance of some sort) and a former victim of bullying and cyberbullying I ask you to stop your actions and apologize.

Because aren't we all one fandom? We shouldn't divide ourselves, shouldn't argue about things like ships since don't we ALL like Star Wars?

I wish you a happy new year as you think about my words and your actions.

\- Snow.


	3. A letter to the fandom (again)

Ok, honestly now I'm just sick of this. Now my fellow Star Wars fans...Now we have more information on Notanakin, now going by 'fireree'.

They are also now targeting a Reylo fanfic, and has moved on from being a Cyberbully. To being racist and acting like our ages are swapped. Once again, although I know it is wrong, I must speak.

Notanakin/fireree: Why are YOU doing this?! Aren't we all humans? Don't we all love Star Wars? You are now acting racist towards chewiewookie and ScarlettMae and being generally cruel to Greenfire87, and the wiiter. They've asked you to stopped, we've managed to block your old account for a reason! You are bullying. You are tearing down fellow humans! You...I'm sorry but if this is how you act, I'm not sure if this fandom can allow you to still hold a title of Star Wars fan in my opinion.

The affected authors: Stay strong...I may not be old enough to read Greenfire's story but I adore Struggle Within, Runaway and To Burn Your Kingdom Down. I...look up to you four..If I was in your shoes...I don't think I would have the strength to continue writing...So please, stay strong.

Also, everyone else, it's time for us to truly continue fighting back. Do it for your fandom, for antibullying reasons, do it for fellow human beings. We are all one fandom. No matter what we ship, or who we believe Rey is related to, we should stand together and support Notanakin's victims. Because we are all one fandom.

May the force be with you my fellow Star Wars fans...May we all stand together as fandom at last.


	4. My farewell

(Hey look it's a poem!)

Is it finally over? It's this really true?

If so...it's time for me to bid you all adieu.

I spoke for peace, I spoke for respect. Has it finally been achieved?

One thing we may never know...Is why you did these things...But if what you say is true...I forgive you.

I spoke for a fandom standing side by side, all as one. And even though more wars will come, I know for now we have peace.

No matter what you ship, No matter what you believe...

We finally have peace, that I know is true.

And it is here I bid to you all adieu.

May the Force be with all of you.

-Snow


End file.
